kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hotaro Dairou
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= was the Creation of Hoshi Fujioka and the first person to be in the Re:Creators/Kamen Rider crossover fanfic [[Cinders and Ashes: The Chronicle Of Kamen Rider Dante|'Cinders and Ashes: The Chronicle Of Kamen Rider Dante']]. Personality Hotaro is a strong spirited fighter who always believes in justice. He is above using his powers to seek revenge for the loss of Yuna, even if it was his drive during his first times as Kamen Rider Dante. He is determined to fight evil to make sure Yuna rests in peace. He's also able to tell when someone is thinking of vengeance, as seen with his conversation with Altair. Hotaro is passionate about fighting for justice, fulfilling the requirement needed for the Volcano Belt. However, Hotaro has a dark side to him that had been created by Hoshi. His need to exact justice is really a twisted sense of merciless brutality, especially in regards to anyone allied with Re:Shocker who has taken a life. This side of him is only when Hoshi is writing him and is absent when Tachibana pens the story. History Becoming Dante Not much is known about Hotaro Dairou prior to his fight with Rock Spider, just that he lost his girlfriend Yuna at the hands of Re:Shocker and that he was given the Volcano Belt by Professor Minos. A flashback expanded upon his story, though, showing him battling Blaze Neko. Brought into Reality During his fight with Rock Spider, he is saved by Altair, who tried to convince him to join her in her quest for vengeance. Hotaro refused and told her that she's using her pains as an excuse for revenge. A fight presumably ensues which results in Hotaro being mortally wounded and being forced to give up his Volcano Belt over to Hoshi to ensure that the fight as Kamen Rider Dante continued. He died soon after. Obtaining the Trailblazer Hoshi, after being inspired by his teamwork with Alicetaria, went to work on the fourteenth chapter of Kamen Rider Dante. During Hotaro's uninterrupted fight with Rock Spider, he is saved by Tobei Tachibana who hands him the Trailblazer. During his rematch with Rock Spider, he was able to unlock the powers of Yellowstone and defeat the monster using his newfound powers. Expanded Adventures Hoshi soon discovers that Hotaro's stories were expanded in a spin-off manga made by Ryuusei Tachibana, in which expands on certain stories like how a panda monster used to be Hotaro's friend or that Formula Rex had backup. Relationships * Hoshi: He only met him briefly, but in that short span of time, he realized that he created him. He trusted him enough to hand him the Volcano Belt, which for Hoshi and the others implied that he was either okay with his role as his God or that he trusts him regardless. * Altair: He refused to join her even if they both suffered loss due to the reason that, whereas he uses the pain to fight, she uses hers to destroy. Altair got angry due to this act of pity and decided to kill him. * Yuna: Hotaro loved Yuna and when she died, he was devastated. * Yudai: Hotaro met him and found out he was the one behind Yuna's death. He had two reactions. The first, by Hoshi, had him lash out at Yudai and yell at him for killing her. The second reaction, by Tachibana, had him redirect his scathing remarks by saying that he fights for justice and not revenge, even going as far as to spare Yudai after he destroys his belt. * Professor Minos: The only connection was that both of them wanted to fight Re:Shocker for different reasons, and thus a pact was formed. While explored in a flashback, outside of Hotaro initially getting angry at Minos, it is relatively the same. * Alicetaria: 'While Hotaro did not meet her, Hoshi confirms, based off how his views of justice are inspired by Alicetaria's, that he would have fought by her side had circumstances been different. Mounts Hotaro only has access to the primary form of Kamen Rider Dante, . In Fuji Form, Hotaro has access to basic levels of strength and power. To access it, Hotaro either has to use fire to charge his belt or be hot-blooded. When powered up by fire or hot blood in Rider Form, flames start to shoot out, giving him the temporary form of , a brief boost that allows him to use the Rider Kick and Rider Punch. However, the flames don't last for long. When the belt runs out of fire, the armor slowly fades to a white colored form called . In Ashen Form, Hotaro's attacks aren't enhanced and his strength and power are average to that of a human, severely weak compared to Fuji Form. While we never saw him achieve this form, Hoshi has said that he has gained this form during his first days as Dante before gaining the resolve to fight Re:Shocker. During his rematch with Rock Spider, he unlocked . Not much is known about it outside of its Endeavor ( , which allows Hotaro to turn into lava. It is unknown if Hotaro has the same flaw as Hoshi in regards to controlling emotions in this state. During his fight with Kamen Rider Docrow, Hotaro unlocked Sakurajima Mount. It seems to have the same capabilities as Hoshi's Sakurajima Mount. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Cinders and Ashes: The Chronicle Of Kamen Rider Dante Category:Red Riders Category:Deceased Riders Category:Riders Category:Extra Riders Category:Cinders and Ashes: The Chronicle Of Kamen Rider Dante